(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in securing carrying handles to flexible containers of the type used for liquids and other products, and accordingly improved flexible containers of the type mentioned.
(b) Description of Prior Art
An example of container or pouch with handle upon which improvement is provided by the present invention is disclosed in applicant's Canadian Pat. No. 1,131,181 dated Sept. 7, 1982.